Keeping You Near
by Sisy
Summary: What would happen if a wish you didn't mean to make came true? As Sparx embarks in a quest to change it all back, will everything be restored or is it too late and will he be met with disappointment? Following Neji and TenTen 4ever's version.
1. Prologue: Be Careful What You Wish For

Okay, before anyone will think I am stealing anyone's story, read the description, please.

Neji and TenTen 4ever (previously known as Sprx and Nova 4ever) decided to leave her story Keeping You Near to me; to finish it and rewrite the previous chapters she had posted. Because of SRMTHFG's current situation, lots of fans are starting to lose the interesst and taste in it as long as it is still left in cliffhanger, and I am not wondering she decided like that... I am respecting her decision and you shall too. But I personally think it would be such a loss if KYN would end up just like it is left, and that's why I accepted Beth's offer to finish it beside her.

Because of our diffetent writing skills, she asked me to rewrite the chapters she had posted. Don't take me wrong, she is an amazing author! But I am taking her point, it would be such a change for readers to read the rest of the story written in my style, and that's why I am starting with the prologue. And I am keeping some things written the same as she did, especially dialoques, because I don't feel in position like I could change/fix something on her amazing work.

Hopefully you guys will like my version and how I am going to finish it; but I am still keeping Beth's ideas and plots, so you don't have to worry I would change anything on it. I hope I won't fail you with this. And as some of you noticed, English is not my natural language, so foreheadly I apologize for any mistakes or grammar/spelling errors, I am doing my best. Just give me chance. But it will change within year, my new school is going to be full of proffesional English lessons. Oh my.

I don't own SRMTHFG and never will; Ciro Nieli does.

Neji and TenTen 4ever owns Keeping You Near.

* * *

**Prologue: **_**Be Careful What You Wish For**_

The serious silence kept filling the heavy air inside the Super Robot as it was starting to shake everyone's nerves, getting hard to breathe. All that could be heard was uncomfortable tense breathing, all that could be felt was the deep tension forming in the atmosphere, and it was growing with each minute, each day they had to be worried and scared for their future. For the future of city they were supposed to protect.

It had been four months now. Several long months they stood no chance to take the lead position in the present war they were in, several months of trying to stop the attack while it kept coming back frequently and in unexpected time, several months none of them took one calm sleep and the time for their recovering and preparing for next attack was decreasing. Those months were hard, couldn't be forget, for all the pain and fear they could muster... as time passed, it was taking it's price, it could be seen how much damage it had left, and yet it was still not over, no, for most of them it felt like beginning. Beginning of their end.

And worst from all, the damage could be felt in every member of Hyper Force, as this war has affected them either that or other way. In their eyes could be seen fatique, despair, fear and anger, almost as if the last hope inside of them was slowly leaving them, and leaving Shugazoom citizens and every fighter who stood behind them, realizing their heroes, that could get from every mess in past before, were as hopeless as much as they were.

The pressure was growing for too much to take. The Shugazoom's destiny and the life out there were laying on Hyper Force's shoulders, and slowly, they were losing strenght to hold it any longer. Their worst nightmare was slowly coming true and they couldn't do anything about it. They tried, for _this long,_ and they would stand still untill the very end, but it started to feel like this was beginning of the end, as there was too much blood poured out, too much screams of despair could be heard, too much cry from fear and pain, so much pleading for help. Many people were dead, too many of the allies were injured, too many of them were lost, kidnapped to Skeleton King's fortress. And while the good side kept taking the lose, otherwise, Skeleton King's dead army kept growing and growing... And there was not much time left.

The uncomfortable silence and tension were interrupted by loud beeping sounds coming from the screen, as suddenly the red dots shown on the map rapidly started to grow. Grow _fast_.

These beeping sounds were getting the best out of red simian, as he clinched his teeth, being first to respond. "Okay, let me get this straight-" as Sprx stepped closer with glare on his face, everyone's attention focused on their teammate. "Is _that _just how much infantry Skeleton Freak has?"

As his hand rapidly swung in the air in screen's direction, he turned his head to take look at his teammates, the glare never leaving his face. Worry and hopeless expressions covered their face as they realized it has been growing even after last attack, Skeleton King's attack they managed to stop. And it made the atmosphere heavier as Sprx pointed at _that_.

"I'm afraid so, Sprx," Gibson replied almost in whisper as loud tired sigh managed to escape his mouth while leaning his arms on the panel with eyes closed as it was hard to think in any other way. The time has left it's price on the intelligent blue simian. "It has been growing for two weeks now."

Team knew how heavy situation it was for the blue simian while imforming them about current situation, current loss and Skeleton King's army position. He has been informing them _only _aboutbad news for months now.

"He's been quiet for somehow too long now," Chiro proclaimed crossing his arms, denying the current _bad _situation they were in. "I wonder what he's up to this time."

"In this case, no news is _not _good news," Antauri's deep concerned voice came in the air as he looked up at the screen, only to remind them how bad situation it was, since Antauri fought so long with the affection was brought by itself, but couldn't escape it. Just like them. "If my memory doesn't lie to me, Skeleton King's most drastic attacks were proccesed within long time periods of planning and hitting us in most unexpected timing," Antauri turned to his teammates, the seriousness could be able to seen in his blue troubled eyes. "We have to prepare and expect the worst coming out from him."

As the frustration won over the red simian, not believing his ears, he managed small pitiful and denying sound come out from his throat, as he snapped at the silver monkey. "What are you _exactly _saying, Antauri?" He felt how anger formed upon his body and he clenched his fits to get the energy out. "That we _don__'__t _stand a chance?"

The shock could be seen on Team's faces by sudden Sprx's outburst. They were quiet for some secounds now, as if trying to recognize what has forced Sprx to proclaim _anything _like that, but at the same time it was hard to easily gulp those words in. First to respond was Jinmay, her voice trying to keep the calm tone as her emerald eyes searched through Sprx's. But they had lost their power. Their shine. "Sprx, you know he didn't say that."

"Isn't that just what he's trying to point at?" Sprx snapped unexpectedly, his voice getting louder as his eyes shimmered with anger and frustration. "This war is _not _over yet! I am sick of how you guys just go around like it's the end of the world!"

The frown could be registered on the silver simian's face, as his head fell against his hand, only to feel all of the problems gleaning on his back. "Sprx-" he started suddenly, but only to be cut off.

"Just save it." proclaimed Sprx's deep furious voice, as he waved his words off, taking deathglare at the screen. As he crossed his arms, he felt something explore him, something very strong, as the corner of his lips inched.

The rest of Team registered concern as the war was troubling Sprx most from all of them because of the Fire of Hate incident... The always cheerful green simian rather looked away, as his tail dropped on the ground, the current atmosphere around taking all the energy out of him.

Nova haven't break her eyes from him, as if sensing something was very wrong, only to take a step forward following her instict to the red simian as her hand found it's way to his direction. "Sprx," her quiet, gentle yet scared voice forced Sprx to turn around, only to meet her soft pink eyes staring at him. No words needed to be said between them, as Nova gazed worriedly into his empty eyes, searching, while he was feeling some kind of warm overtake him as Nova refused to break eye contact. His eyes softened for a second, before he broke the eye contact and turned around, only to pass all of his teammates without a word to his red tube.

When Chiro made sure he was gone, he glanced worriedly in Antauri's direction, only to see him leaning against panel with head in his thoughts. "Well, that wasn't like him."

Antauri, as if he knew Chiro was talking to him, nodded slowly as he closed his eyes. "He is deeply troubled inside, the war is taking the best out of him, just like from us. It has affected everyone in different way."

Nova peeked at his red tube, only to take a few breaths inside as she tried to fight the hesitation. Concerned yet unsure, she slowly made her way to follow the red simian knowing he needed help. Or maybe it was only necessity of her heart to follow him. As many emotions explored her whole body, she gulped as if trying to force them down, only to feel more and more nervous as her destination got closer. It didn't take long as Nova found Sprx sitting in his chair while polishing his magnets, looking as if he was not present, out of reality...

"Sprx? Are you okay?" Nova whispered upon her nose, as if she would be afraid, not that she would be afraid of anything, but afraid of his response...

Sprx looked up, slightly surprised by the tone of Nova's voice, not expecting her as he even haven't heard her come up. He was too deep in his thoughts to even notice. But soon his expression changed into a glare, as he looked away, showing no interesst. "Does it _look _like I'm okay?" the frustration taking the best out of him, Sprx even didn't realized what he just said, as it suddenly slapped him right in the face, knowing Nova was only being worried about _him. _What made him snap at her like that?

Nova frowned on the place, as her worry grew and her heart sunk deep in her stomach. She swallowed as she took a step closer. "Sprx, stop being self distracted. All of us are suffering because of the current situation out there," as Nova's face fell down sadly, Sprx registered the pain drowning in her eyes and felt slighty hurted.

But as soon as he felt it, he remembered the point of Nova's words and rolled his eyes. "I've heard it all before, Nova, and I _hate_ it how everyone's panicking as if we are going to lose," his voice highed at the end a bit, as if he was yelling at her, making Nova cross her arms as she lost her strenght to argument the red simian.

As the brave part of her came outside, she looked rather dissapointed at the red monkey as her arms tightened own grip on her. "That's a lie Sprx, and you _know _it. We are doing the best we can, and we are _tired _of it, just like you," as Nova saw Sprx not registering her words at all, she heightened her voice. "Look, things do look as lost right now, but that _doesn__'__t _mean we are giving up. That would be a little weak yet dissapointing after everything we did, wouldn't it?"

As fast as he heard it, Sprx stood up glaring at the yellow female in front of him. "Now you're acting as if I haven't done anything to help!"

Not used to hear Sprx yelling at her, she threw her hands in the air of her own fury. "Honestly!"

As if the tone she replied with was fake, Sprx took several steps closer to her, taking out at her the first thought that popped in his mind. Angrily he pointed his finger in her direction as if he wanted to jab her right in the chest, speaking through his teeth. "Who are _you_ telling me to get over it? It's _you _who's afraid to take one step outside if the air is a bit cold!"

Nova, looking as if she had been slapped, stared with shock at the red furious monkey in front of her, never expecting _such _a thing come out especially from him. She opened her mouth few times, trying to find the right words, when her voice had spoke with unsure yet hurt tone he could notice. "Sprx, that is entirely different thing. What does it have to do with this-"

"You know what, Nova?" Sprx interrupted her coldly, anger filling his eyes as his eyebrow inched and his fists clenched by itself. Never before in his life he felt so, so _mad_, never before he felt madat _Nova_. "It's _you _who need to get over it, it's _you _who should _finally _get a grip and move on. Mandarin locked you and let you freeze in that training room, _so what_? That was _then_. Quit being a coward and get a life."

Nova blinked few times, as she tried to absorve those words, only to repeat one memory in her head.

_"Hey wait wait wait, I __**never **__called you a coward."_

Feeling the painful hit in her heart, her eyes covered fire as her fury yet pain grew bigger. "_You _quit being a baby! All you're doing is taking the anger at _all _of us without any reason because of the war! You are _not _alone with this! But grow up and get a grip to move on for everyone's sake. Do you even realize the destiny of Shugazoom, our home, is laying in our hands? Do you realize it's _only _up to us how this war is going to end? Do you?" Nova took a few breaths inside, whether to trying to control her anger or fighting her emotions. Sprx couldn't tell if he saw tears glimpse in the corner of her ears as she looked away and sighed deeply. She glanced at his eyes, pain drowing in them as bit of her anger slowly dissapeared and she searched through those dark eyes once again, only to end up unsuccesfully. "You..you've never been the same since-" her face frowned as she couldn't finish, realizing she said it out loud.

Sprx didn't need to hear the rest of her sentence to get to know what she pointed at, and his face registered a small shock, as his eyebrows inched and his glare widdened. "What are you talking _about_?"

Nova slightly looked away, avoiding his dark empty eyes, as the tone of her voice fell. "Sprx, I miss _you_," she replied only to get a confused stare from the red male, because he was standing right in front of her. "I miss the old you," she repeated and kept staring in different direction. It was truth. Sprx had been never like this before. And ever since the incident, he was not again the same old Sprx-77. Where did the red monkey go, that took everything as a chance, as an insane adventure? Where did he go, the certain red monkey that cooled down every bad situation with his jokes? Where was the red monkey that couldn't stop bothering her with his cocky comments? Where was her _dumb monkey_?

Hesitation came over her once again, as the next words were coming deeply from her heart. "The one I _loved_," she added in a whisper, unsure as she haven't told him right in the eyes from that time.

But those words didn't mean a thing to Sprx. No, in fact, he was slightly touched by fact she used _past time_, and that was the last straw. She had said enough, she had said _too much_. Time seemed to stop for him as whole world around dissapeared and there was only him and Nova, her words repeating in his mind as if she had hurted him. All of sudden he felt hatred, _pure _hatred, as he felt the will- _no_, he felt the _need _to make her pay for those words. He knew he wasn't controlling his own body, his own moves when his hand flew into the air and hardly swung back against Nova's cheek, only to deliver her the most painful blow he could manage. And then everything came back to normal to find both of the monkeys in shock. Instead of feeling triumphant Sprx felt regret and shock settle in his stomach as he stared at the crushed yet ruined expression of Nova's face, as she slowly touched the red mark on her face.

All Sprx wanted from Nova in that time was to slap him back, maybe it would wake him up. Because no matter how many times he opened his mouth, nothing would come out as he wanted to apologize to her and tell her how much sorry he was he did that, not understanding himself how could that happened. He had never ever hit any girl before, he had never ever hit Nova for anything even if in past he had many reasons to. He never felt like he needed to give her anything back, no matter how much pain she managed to create to him.

Sprx suddenly realized it was not him saying or doing any of these things, as if someone else contolled every his move, every his word, yet it felt like a slap into a face when he realized it was _Fire of Hate _doing it. It felt so hard to say it out loud. As if.. there was still part of it inside of him, hidden deeply, and only he could fight with it, not anyone else. With many thoughts traveling his mind, he tried so much to think of anything to say, but it was too late...

Nova avoided any eye contact with him as she kept her gaze at the ground, pain increasing in her bubblegum pink eyes.. "I don't need you ruining my life, Sprx," she managed to say with shaky voice, as it hurted to even say it. She fought with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Not anymore," she murmured and slowly turned around trying to straightly walk away to the tube, but her legs suddenly felt so weak.

Sprx growled furiously at the yellow monkey, feeling many emotions hit him hard. He wasn't sure if was guilt, pain or anger, but surely did he know that he couldn't let her just leave like that. Having the last word. She couldn't have it!

His fists clenched tightly, as he felt as furious as never before, his cold, emotionless voice yelling back at her so she could hear it, yet his own words that left his mouth surprised even his self.

"Yeah? Well, I hate you so much _I wish you didn't exist_!"

Nova stopped and he saw her freeze on the place. Her body shaked slightly, as she turned her head a bit and all Sprx saw was a crushed suffering expression on her face that it nearly broke him into pieces. His heart stopped when in her eyes shone a glimpse of newfound tears. With all her last strenght she held, she turned back and walked away almost feeling as she will faint soon if she won't leave right now.

And then, when she was gone, reality hit Sprx so hard he couldn't believe what he just slipped out few seconds ago. Especially when it wasn't truth a bit! All the regret and pain fell on his shoulder, and he smacked his forehead. _"Why was I so mad at her? How could I say anything like that?" _As his face fell a bit, he looked as ruined as Nova was. _"She didn__'__t deserve it. None of that." _He thought as he realized what he had done to her now was so much worse than everything that she had ever done to him.

Refusing to keep his head around Nova and pushing all the guilt away, he found himself walking pointlessly around the Super Robot, untill he stopped at the final direction where his feet had lead him. He found out that it was nothing else than Nova's training room. _"Of course it has to be __**Nova's **__training room," _he thought as groan left his throat. Feeling sleep cover his eyes, he wandered around untill he found enough comfortable corner for him and he layed down against it, refusing to feel any guilt at all for his quarrel with Nova. But little did he know, that was the worst one they ever had, and that when he will wake up, nothing will be the same as before.

As soon as Sprx fell asleep, reality collapsed with time as gallaxies spun around to change his life forever.

* * *

_~Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all..~_

I hope it wasn't as bad, because I worked on it, well, _hard_. Again, sorry for some English mistakes and I really hope it didn't turn out as bad as I first thought. And hopefully you like even my version.

One more thing I wondered about! How am I supposed to write Sprx's name? Some of you write it as 'Sparx' probably for the spelling, I've been using 'Sprx' because of his full original name. But still, which version is correct? ^_^;

R&R! It will make us very happy! 8D


	2. Chapter 1: Unanswered Questions

I don't own SRMTHFG and never will; Ciro Nieli does.

Neji & TenTen 4ever owns Keeping You Near.

* * *

**Chapter one: **_**Unanswered Questions**_

Sprx groaned out loud as he managed to open his eyes, only to feel his back aching from leaning against the wall. He had no idea for how long he had been asleep, and while it had to be a couple of hours, to him it felt like the eternity. It took him a while to realize why he was there instead of his comfortable bed, but as soon as his mind seemed to wake up, it screamed at him in panic as all the fresh memories from last night came back to his head. _Nova_.

Nothing new for him, as the yellow female popped into his head everytime he woke up, only this time it felt so different. So wrong. He could see her ruined expression from last night in front of his eyes. So many emotions melting in her eyes... anger, pain, dissapointment, and _tears_. At some point his heart clenched in guilt. And he knew why, only his pride didn't have in plan to accept it.

He could feel the pain leaning on his back as he stood up, and yet the pain inside of him seemed to be worse. Something didn't feel right at all, he felt like there was something missing... something _important_, but he couldn't find out what. He tried to get that thought out of his head, but it would keep nagging him. He could feel it, sense it.

He shrugged those thoughts off as he cleared his mind, realizing the apologize to Nova was on the first place on his to-do list. He didn't like it a bit. His pride was screaming inside of his head at him. After those words he had managed to say he'd look like a total idiot while apologizing to her. _"__I__'__ve always been for her a dumb monkey__."_ His teeth clenched for some reason, as if the fact bothered him, yet he didn't want to accept it would bother him. Why should it? After all, from the time the war had begun, she hasn't been behaving like that anymore - like herself. She would always turn to him with those sparkles shining in her eyes, with the sweetest smile she could manage, without any sign of anger- but he would always turn his back at her. But why? Wasn't this just what he had wanted all the time? Maybe it was because whenever he looked at her, he could see her face from the Pit of Doom, above him, with tears in her eyes- he wanted to stop thinking about it, about her. But he couldn't. And after yesterday, he knew he wouldn't get her out of his head that easily. He could imagine her reaction to his apologizing after what he had done yesterday. But his legs walked itself their way, ignoring all of these thoughts floating in his mind. As if they would follow something they needed to follow.

As he made his way out of the training room, something caught his attention as the corner of his eyes gazed upwards. Where they usually had all of their powers - saws, magnets, drills - there weren't all of them. Nova's giant fists were missing. Sprx peeked at the place where they had their place on wall - his first thought was, Nova could just take them, no big deal - but it looked like they had never been stored there, as there was no place there for them. Yet he was sure it has always been the same place where they had been stored all the time before. An uncomfortable feeling settled down in his stomach. He ignored the feeling as he left the training room.

Sprx soon approached Nova's room and he paused. The feeling grew bigger as he thought of words to say- but probbably in vain, as she wouldn't even let him speak. But for some reason, in the back of his head he knew he needed to apologize to her, sooner then better. Before the rest of the team will sense something had happened. He wouldn't really admit it, but deeply inside he wanted to say honestly he was sorry.

He slowly peeked into Nova's room, but in his own surprise he realized it wasn't Nova's room at all. No yellow transport tube, no plushies, no punching bag... absolutely _nothing_. Well, except one lone radio standing innocently in the corner. Sprx looked around himself when he was out of room- he was _sure _Nova's room was supposed to be here! He shook his head as he felt anger starting to melt inside of him. _"There__'__s something really weird goin__'__ on.." _

His feet moved itself as he found himself hurrying into the room where all of the monkeys except Antauri slept. He had a bad intuition. When he entered the room, in his own shock he found only three of the tubes. The yellow one, Nova's, was gone. As if it had _never _been there.

He blinked, as the anger grew. "Is this some kind of joke?" he muttered upon his nose with annoyance, as he became impatient with this _joke _that was not funny at all. It was making him furious instead.

As he walked down the hall, he felt so furious as the girl was hiding from him like a childlish little kid, wherever she was. Yet it felt like it wasn't Nova's style. Sure she was stubborn, and no doubt she avoided him, after what happened he couldn't blame her. He was sure he would do the same if he was in her shoes. But this was little _too much_. As if she wanted to make him pay for what he did, but Sprx just knew she would do it the other way. She had always done it the other way.

Sprx forced his anger down as he spoke as loud so Nova could hear him. "Nova? Alright, you can come out now," he tried with calm yet somehow soft voice, "I know you're mad. Listen, I'm sorry, ok?" No response. Sprx swallowed hard as his impatience grew, as if he gave too much effort to say those words. He cleared his throat, he had no more will to wait. Still no answer. His teeth gritted. He knew Nova too well that she would have answered him by now, no matter how mad or stubborn she could be. He waited few more seconds, untill he could feel a new feeling formimg inside of him, an unexpected feeling. _Worry_. "Nova?" he looked around himself, confused.

All of sudden his fists clenched and the feeling disappeared. He didn't have to do anything at all, if she wanted it like this, then let her be. He didn't care. He won't be playing any sort of stupid games with her. She wasn't _worth _his patience with this.

As Sprx entered the mainroom, his eyes searched through the room to check her, even if he was sure Nova wasn't there. And he was right. Otto, Gibson and Antauri together with Jinmay were centered around the mainscreen, but.. no sign of Chiro, who usually as their leader could be found with them whenever they were. _"__Where__'__s the kid?__" _Sprx silently wondered. But his first priority was Nova.

"Hey guys," Sprx greeted to get everyone's attention. "Where's Nova?" he asked as casually as he could, trying to keep cool so none of them would realize something was wrong. The team turned to face him, but instead of an answer he got a long silence with perplexed expressions on their faces.

"Who's _Nova_?" Otto finally spoke up with the exact same question that everyone else had in mind.

First there was a sign of frown on the red monkey's face, but soon it was replaced with a glare. This was going way too far, as if everyone was playing along the game, and he was getting _sick _of it. "You're kidding me, right?" As he crossed his arms, he made sure he sounded as serious as he meant it. "Okay guys, you've got me, ha-ha. _Very _funny," as the sarcastic tone of his voice widdened, his glare came back. "Now cut the act. Seriously, where is she?"

"Sprx, _what _are you talking about?" Jinmay asked softly as there could be heard a worry and very deep confusion in her voice. She had it already too much on her shoulders. Sprx's nerves started to shake as the fact that even the gold soul as Jinmay held inside could be doing this to him. He clenched his fists tight, feeling the anger boil up, as this was so _not _funny from the whole beginning.

He breathed calmly inside, tired of this as he realized he probably won't get to know where Nova was, until she calmed herself down. "Fine. Act like that, see if I care," as he pointed his finger at himself and his eyes rolled to emphasize the point, all he got in return were glances Antauri and Gibson exchanged. And he knew exactly what they thought about without them saying anything. Only to his surprise Otto with Jinmay stared as if they had no clue about what was going on.

"Alright then. Where's the kid?" just as fast as he finished, a deep tension fell over the atmosphere as they were thrilled by what their friend asked, as if he had said something he shouldn't have. Sprx crossed his arms as his tapping foot reminded them he was getting impatient. "C'mon, guys. I can't _wait _to hear this one."

Jinmay couldn't hold the breath any longer inside as the heavy air got the best out of her. Tears escaped her eyes and she glanced away, her breath getting faster. She tried to force them down, but they escaped her eyes by self, as if she couldn't control them. Immediately Sprx's anger was replaced with worry and concern, as he realized something bad had happened. He could read it from Jinmay's eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen to him?" he asked with concern in his voice. But they looked like they weren't going to answer it. So he asked with higher, impatient voice. "Where is Chiro?"

Gibson was first to respond, as his empty eyes met Sprx's in a warning glare. "Sprx, you do know we don't care to speak nor mention that matter," he replied with heavy voice.

Sprx's mind was whirling. His whole world turned upside down after a couple of hours. He _couldn__'__t _have been asleep that long, could he? It looked like one big awful nightmare, but it felt so _real_. He wanted answers, so many answers, but everyone seemed to refuse to give them to him... "C'mon guys, can't you just spill it? Why are you all acting so secretive all of a sudden?"

Antauri glanced at him in concern, searching through his eyes. Not that he wouldn't believe his friend... but it was much more unlikely for him to don't remember such a thing. "Sprx, you honestly don't recall the incident?" he asked.

Sprx sighed in frustration. "I've been asleep for what, two hours? What all have I missed since then? Before I woke up, everything was just fine!" he hissed through his teeth.

Otto opened his mouth in order to speak, but before he could have said anything, the alarm went off. Everyone's head turned to face the screen. Sprx could not help himself but think what an awful timing all the bad guys had. "It's Ma and Pa Senko and their army again!" Jinmay exclaimed with serious tone in her voice.

Gibson sighed wearily. "They're unstoppable, it seems."

"Well, we won't give up," Jinmay responded determinedly, just like a true leader.

Sprx's mind kept whirling, not to mention he got too confused while absorving so much information. Ma and Pa Senko? Weren't they just in the middle of a war? They had taken these guys a long time ago, hadn't they? Nothing made him sense anymore. He was staring blankly at the screen until he noticed a white background of the city. Was it... _snowing_? They hadn't had snow in Shugazoom city since- his thoughts were interrupted by a large loud crash, which caused him to hit the ground with his nose.

"Monkeys, mobilize!" Antauri's authorative voice rang out.

Sprx hardly got up from the floor and headed to the transport tubes, but he stopped his feet right away. There were no colorful tubes. As if they never existed. "What the-"

"Sprx! Where are you going?" Otto's shouting voice refused him from finishing the sentence. As Sprx turned around, he noticed they were sitting in a pod chairs with controls around them.

Gibson turned back to look at him and gave him a sharp strict look. "Hurry to your position, Sprx! There's no time to waste!"

The red simian hurried to the last empty pod chair and hesitated. As he looked at all his controls, he realised he had never used them before. He was scanning them in confusion, trying to figure out if they were similar to the controls he had in his Fist rocket 3.

"Sprx, fire your rocket missiles! NOW!" Jinmay commanded. "That should take them down, at least for a little while. It'll buy us some time."

Sprx's thumbs were running through the all buttons and controls. He had in mind to ask which button it was, but that would just make him look ridicilous. He couldn't concentrate on the task. It felt like a nightmare. A big, awful nightmare. "C'mon, c'mon.."

"Sprx!" Gibson's warning voice woke him up. "NOW!"

And so he tried all the first buttons that were closest to his hand. _"Please, let it be the right one, let it be the right one..." _He could hear his nervous heartbeat, but sighed in relief as he probably must have shot the right button, since everyone calmed down. All the atmosphere, the tension, his thoughts and feelings.. it felt so _real_. But.. how could this world be real when everything was so different?

"That should do," Jinmay closed her eyes with a deep heavy sigh, "for now.. what held you back, Sprx?" as she opened her eyes, she met Sprx's frowned expression. He was so not himself..

"I,I.." Sprx tried to come up with an answer that would not make him look ridicilous, but he gave up. "I don't know."

"You better pull yourself together, Sprx," Gibson reminded him. "We mustn't tolerate any kind of _your_ nonsense."

"Me?" Sprx shot back, giving Gibson a cold emotionless glare. "It's _you _who keep having secrets from me! Seriously, what is going on here?" but before anyone could answer, he threw his hands in the air. Nova, her fists and room, sleeping tube, all the transport tubes, Chiro - it was all too much for him to take. "Just save it."

As Sprx walked out of room, everyone looked at Antauri in hope. In hope of getting an answer. But this time, not even Antauri had a clue about what was going through Sprx's mind.

"What was that all about?" Otto asked, much more in serious tone than in a worry in his voice.

"He might have a hard time," Jinmay suggested while looking worriedly into the direction her red friend had left to. She had promised herself to keep all the monkeys safe, and that's what she would do.

"All of us do," Gibson reminded her.

"Antauri, do you think Sprx is okay?"

"I'm not certain, Jinmay," he replied while deeply thinking, "only time will tell."

* * *

Okay.. I deserve to be punched in my stomach right now, since I haven't updated for months. I'm not going to blame anyone, or come up with any excuses. But I'm going to finish this story for sure. And I promise to keep updating this, and not in a half year period time.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
